poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Goes to Treasure Planet/Transcript
This is the transcript for ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Treasure Planet''. Opening () * Narrator: There are nights when the Etherium is as calm and peaceful. () * Narrator: The great merchant ships with their cargoes of Arcturian sura crystals felt safe and secure Little did they suspect that they were pursued by... (Then another ship appeared after it) * Narrator: Pirates (Then a strange figure of the pirate ship was looking at the ship he's chasing) * Narrator: And the most feared of all it's pirates was the notorius Captain Nathaniel Flint. (Capt. Flint turned, showing his 6-eyes, and alien face) * Captain Flint: Fire! (Then they fire cannons at the ship, as it's crew and the sailor battle as a giant boy was watching it) (In real life, the background was actually in a book that the boy was looking at) * Narrator: Like a Candarian zap-wing ovetaking its prey-- (Then, a door opened, off-screened, and then a woman's voice was heard) * Woman: James Pleiades Hawkins! I thought you were a sleep an hour ago. * Young Jim Hawkins: Mom, I was just getting to the best part. Please? * Ms. Hawkins: Oh, can those eyes get any bigger? Scootch over. (Jim reopens the book as it continues to tell the story) * Narrator: like a Candarian zap-wing ovetaking its prey Flint and his band of renegades swooped in out of nowhere. () * Captain Flint: Ha ha ha ha! * Narrator: And then. gathering up their spoils vanished without a trace. * Ms. Hawkins and Jim: Ooh! * Narrator: Flint's secret trove was never found but stories have persisted that it remains hidden somewhere at the fathest reaches of the galaxy stowed with riches beyond imagination-- the loot of a thousand worlds. * Jim and Narrator: Treasure Planet. * Ms. Hawkins: OK. Blow your nose. * Young Jim Hawkins: How do you think Captain Flint did it, Mom? How'd he swoop in out of nowhere and vanished without a trace? * Ms. Hawkins: '''l have no idea. Come here, you, you li-- I'm gonna get--oh! Pffft * '''Young Jim Hawkins: Giggling * Ms. Hawkins: OK, now it's time for this little spacer to go to sleep. * Young Jim Hawkins: You think somebody'll ever find Treasure Planet? * Young Jim Hawkins: Sweetheart, I think it's more... like a legend. * Young Jim Hawkins: I know it's real. * Ms. Hawkins: You win. It's real. (kisses Jim on the head) * Young Jim Hawkins: Nighty-night, Mom. * Ms. Hawkins: Nighty-night, sweetheart. l love you. * Young Jim Hawkins: Love you, too. (Then the door closed and the in the dark Jim sneaks under the cover and opens the book again) * Narrator: There are nights when the winds of the Etherium so inviting in their promise of flight and freedom made one's spirit soar! 12 years later/Jim gets in trouble Meeting Billy Bones/Pirates! A Sphered map/Jim decides to go to Treasure Planet The Journey begins/Meeting Captain Amelia, Mr. Arrow, Laval and his friends Meeting Long John Silver and Morph/The RLS Legacy's launch Running into Scroop * Scroop: Cabin Boys should learn to mind their own business as well with anyone else. * Tigger: Why buggy eyes? * SpongeBob: You're afraid your secrets are gonna be spilled? * Jim Hawkins: Who knows, maybe Bright Eyes has something to hide. The Supernova/Mr. Arrow's death/Escape from the Black hole * Scroop: I'm afraid, Mr. Arrow has been lost. (hands Captain Amelia Mr Arrow's hat) His lifeline was not secured. (Everyone begins to look at Jim) * Jim Hawkins: No! I'd checked them all! (He goes to the lifelines and sees one was missing) * Jim Hawkins: I-I did, I checked them all. It was secured. I swear! * Winnie the Pooh: Should we tell her the truth. * SpongeBob: I don't think we should. Scroop threaten us if we tell her. * Ash Ketchum: What shall we do now? * Dizzy: I don't know. Now, don't start that, again! * Captain Amelia: Mr. Arrow was a... Ahem. Fine spacer, finer than most of us could ever hope to be... but he knew the risks, as do we all. Resume your posts. We carry on. (Jim is upset be this and runs off, Silver and Morph looked at each other feeling bad for Jim) Silver comforts Jim (At the night, Jim was sitting on the shrouds, as Silver shown up beside him) *'John Silver:' It weren't your fault, you know. *'Jim Hawkins:' (sighs) Jim hears the truth/The mutiny starts Meeting B.E.N. Talking to Silver/Plan to get the Map Scroop's Death Captured/The search for the treasure/Big Door Found the Treasure/B.E.N.'s memory return/Silver saves Jim Escape from Treasure Planet Jim lets Silver go Ending Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Transcripts